Undertale Journal of the War between monsters and humans
by Tobias Survival
Summary: War is brewing between humans and monsters. The young prince Asgore Dreemurr is determined to document the events of the war and make sure his friends go down in history as heroes. But he can't do this alone. Join Asgore and his friends as they unite a nation of monsters against a common foe. Meanwhile, one question lingers in everyone's minds: Is Asgore really fit to be a king?
1. Chapter 1

War is brewing between humans and monsters. The young prince Asgore Dreemurr is determined to document the events of the war and make sure his friends go down in history as heroes. But he can't do this alone. Join Asgore and his friends as they unite a nation of monsters against a common foe. Meanwhile, one question lingers in everyone's minds: Is Asgore really fit to be a king?

 **A/N: Hey guys! To all my Lunar Republic readers, guess what? I'm not dead! I probably won't update the Lunar Republic for a long time. That story was going nowhere.**

 **Anyway this story is about what happened in the Monster-Human War. Yeah, this chapter isn't really eventful but it'll pick up in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

May 17, 178 Angels' Era

Entry#1

Howdy! My name is Asgore Dreemurr. Mother gave me this journal for my tenth birthday today. She says since I am ten, I am old enough to start recording my experiences.

So if you are Toriel or one of my other friends reading this journal, stop reading! Don't you know anything about privacy? Give the journal back and apologise!

Today was wonderful! It was my birthday so Mother and Father held a dance party for me. I danced with lots of the kids and some of the adults, too. I mostly danced with Toriel, though, since she is my best friend.

Mother said to write in this journal as if I am explaining things for a friend, so I should explain everything: I am the prince of monsters. Mother's name is Amoura Dreemurr, and she is the queen of monsters. Father's name is Amynos Dreemurr and he is the king. Toriel is the daughter of Father's main advisor. I have know her since I was a baby and we are best friends.

Anyway, Father invited some of the best chefs in the Spider Village come cook for us. (Not the princess, of course, the princess would not be hired to cook for us, even if she's the best baker in the history of monster kind.) Musicians from the Fish Village (the small, artsy one, not the big military one) were invited to come perform. Some of the big military fish were asked to come and stand around and look tough.

One of them showed me a thing they called "glamour". It is a type of magic that changes your appearance. The fish made their belly swell up like a pregnant monster, and then made their fins grow super long. It was really funny. I wanted to learn how to use glamour, but they said only fish monsters can use it.

Father made the party open for all and a lot of monsters came. He invited humans, too like he always does when he throws an open-for-all party, but no humans show up anymore. Not even Paz.

I never really liked Paz. She was Father's friend from back when they were children. Now she is very old and wrinkly. I guess I can't blame her. She is a human and humans will age no matter how happy they are (even though Paz did not seem very happy whenever I saw her). But Paz makes me uncomfortable. Every smile she gives me seems fake. The last time she came, I heard her and Father have a heated argument about souls.

I will try to keep my promise to Mother and write a new entry every couple of days. I'm sure I can do it. I'll come back in a few days.

~Asgore

 **A/N: For real. I promise the next chapter will have more action. This chapter is just for exposition/foreshadowing.**

 **Remember that sticking a fork in the microwave is a very bad idea and review!**

 **~Pandora**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I'm posting this now. From now on I'll post new chapters on Sundays (at least, that's the plan).**

 **Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

July 29, 180 A.E.

Entry #2

Okay, so maybe I have not been keeping my promise.

I will start writing now, though, after all that's happened. Mother would want me to keep a document of the war. She is crazy about documents and books, but now she will be too busy and too anxious to keep a journal herself.

I will start from the beginning.

Last night Paz barged into our house, waving her spear around and yelling words that I won't write down in case a small child comes across this journal. Had she been anyone else, she would have been instantly arrested by the guards. One of the older guards was on duty tonight, though, and recognised her.

Paz's screaming woke everyone in the castle. I was curious to see what this was all about, but Mother found me before I could get to the entrance.

"Azzy, dear," she whispered, keeping a firm grip on my shoulder, "it's late. Maybe you should go to bed. I'll tell you what happens in the morning and have the cook make you your favorite pie for breakfast."

She shooed away the servants and gave me a kiss on the forehead before going to join Father. I knew she wanted me to go back to my room, but it sounded like Paz and Father were really upset. I was curious. I couldn't help myself.

So I hid at the top of the staircase and listened to the conversation.

"Paz, what is the meaning of this?" Father asked. He had his trident out, as a symbol of status. I have tried holding the trident before, but it was too heavy for me, so whenever I hold the trident, I always keep the heavy end pointing down. He never used to take it out when meeting with Paz, but he began doing it the last time I saw her, after she and Father had the argument.

"Amynos Dreemurr, you need to control your subjects," Paz huffed. She shifted her weight, which made the light from the candles shine a different way on her. She looked very dusty, like she'd been rolling around in the dirt. "One of _your_ monsters killed someone in one of _my_ villages."

Mother seemed very shocked. "Please tell us what happened, Paz. We'll make sure whoever it is gets a trial and a proper punishment.

Paz waved her off. "No need, Amoura. We already killed them."

I gasped then. If Paz or my parents heard me, they gave no sign.

"This monster, I think they were a fish or something, one of the strong warrior ones, came to one of my villages this afternoon carrying the dead body of a villager," Paz explained, her voice deadly quiet, "The body had a knife stuck through the chest. The family asked your monster what happened and they said they took his soul. The family killed the monster, of course. It was murder! And this isn't the first time it happened! I demand more law enforcements that-"

Father held up his hand. "Paz," he said carefully, "had it occurred to you that the monster might not have killed the human? Maybe he died of some other cause and the monster just decided to absorb the soul? I mean, if they were a soldier, they might just want the soul to be better in battle."

Paz waved her hand. "Amynos, you never listen! There was a knife stuck in his chest. A _knife._ Either someone threw it at him or he stuck it in himself. Do you seriously think I've missed all those times your fish soldiers killed the white invaders with those magic knives? It had to be your soldier. They wanted a human soul, so they decided to murder one of my villagers for it. You know how I feel about your soldiers going to fresh graves and digging out a soul and now murder?"

"Hush, Paz," Father growled, "Your villagers have killed one of my subjects, too. Don't forget that. You are lucky I am not punishing them right now."

Paz smiled. "Are you threatening my people, Amynos?" she asked sweetly.

"It's the truth," Father said flatly. "That monster might have been innocent. A murderer would not carry their victim's body back to his family and explain what happened. If they truly had ill intentions, they would have killed the family when they attacked them. You know how strong a monster with a human soul is, Paz. The only reason you don't have the bodies of an entire family on your hands is because the monster your people killed was innocent."

"So you are threatening me, then!" Paz said cheerfully. Then she scowled. "This isn't the first time a soul has been taken by your monsters. Do you know how hard it is for the people when they realize their families' souls have been taken out of their graves? I demand your monsters stay far away from my people. Keep your barbaric ways away from us."

Father took a step towards Paz. Despite the fact that he was almost twice as tall as her, she didn't flinch. "I would suggest that you think about what you say next," Father said, firmly gripping his trident.

"Or what, Amynos?" Paz said, waving her spear in a clean arc. "Monsters and humans have coexisted together for almost two hundred years, I know, but we don't actually need each other. You might need us, of course. Don't tell me you didn't get the design for your house and all your clothes from the white invaders. But we don't need you. I could take the soul of everyone here like your monsters have from my people and-"

Father waved his trident at Paz. "Do. Not. SAY that!" he boomed. Paz stumbled back, clutching her cheek. When she pulled her hand away, I could see a long red line running down from her left ear to the right side of her chin. A quick check of her stats told me that she had ten HP left.

Father's trident clattered to the ground. Mother gasped and rushed forward to heal the cut. Paz slapped her hand away, glaring at my parents with a look of pure hatred.

"Paz," Father gasped, "p-please, I'm sorry-"

"So it's a fight you want, then," Paz said quietly. "Fine. We humans declare war on the monsters." Paz's poncho fluttered around her body gracefully as she turned on her heel and marched out the gate.

"By the way." She paused a few steps away from the gate and touched her cheek again. "Let it be known that the monsters have drawn the first blood."

My parents and I stood frozen in our spots for a long time. Then I quietly slipped back to bed.

What does it mean to have a war? My tutors have taught me about some wars that happened between the monster tribes from a few hundred years ago before my grandparents united everyone. They said that monsters fought and killed each other. Father had told me once that Paz's tribe was at war with a kingdom of other humans from the other side of the ocean with pale skin and metal tubes that shoot stones. I have never heard of a war between humans and monsters, though. What's going to happen?

I'm so scared.

~Asgore.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Yes, Paz's name is supposed to be short for Pacifist.**

 **Remember, hang glidingon live electrical wires between telephone poles is very dangerous!**

 **Review!**

 **~Pandora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Here's this week's chapter:**

August 13, 180 A.E.

Entry #3

The humans have attacked a nearby village of Froggits yesterday. They killed so many people: the adults, the elderly, and the children. The survivors burst into our village today, covered in dust and blood. Most of the monsters that made it to our village survived, but some of them died. We did not know most of them, so we do not know what to put their dust on for the funeral.

Father had a mental breakdown. Mother says that she thinks the humans wanted to declare war from the beginning. The froggits said that about ten warriors came to the massacre. Father said that Paz had a hundred and fifty warriors in the villages the last time he checked. Paz would not use a big portion of her warriors in one attack in a fairly small village, so there must be a lot more warriors if she was to spare ten. Mother says she must have trained them very early on.

Father pulled me back today when I was on my way to help tend to the wounded Froggits. "I know this is all very scary to you," he told me, "but please be brave, okay? For our people?" I nodded and told him that I will. He kissed my forehead and said, "You are the future of humans and monster, Asgore. I'm so proud of you."

Mother and Father are having an argument downstairs. They have been at it for the entire afternoon. Toriel says that they might send me away since I am the prince and the humans were already attacking places very close by.

I do not want to leave. I want to stay with my parents. I have to be brave for our people. I do not want anyone to die in this war, either, even though people already did. I do not want this war. Why did Paz have to declare this war? This is so unfair.

~Asgore


End file.
